


The Most Magical Proposal on Earth

by CuriousThinker



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 16:58:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4674377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuriousThinker/pseuds/CuriousThinker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emily proposes to JJ</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Most Magical Proposal on Earth

It had been three days since Emily's conversation about marrying JJ. The brunette wanted to plan the perfect proposal. She thought about keeping it intimate and simple but she loves JJ so why the hell not go all out? She was going to propose to JJ while Henry was away but he's so excited Emily decides to include him in the proposal.  
The team has just gotten home from a rather treacherous case. By some stroke of insane luck they have the next three days off. Emily plans a surprise family vacation, well surprise for JJ. Henry and Emily plan their trip to Disney getting all the supplies they need Mickey Mouse hats, autograph books, camera, most importantly the engagement ring and confirming Emily's mid-parade proposal with JJ front and center and fireworks in the background. JJ is out getting a pedicure a treat from her girlfriend when Emily shows up with Henry and a packed bag for each of them. JJ confused slides on the salon faux flip flops, pays the lady, grabs her bag, and Walks over to her mischievous girlfriend. "Um, Em what's going on?" She says partly excited partly worried. Emily just smiles. "Mama time for a surprise!" Henry says almost screaming. They all pile into Emily's Chevy and start their road trip toward Disney.  
After a full day of Disney fun it's time for Emily's big proposal they get their spot in the front with the castle in the background JJ has her arm around Emily so Henry distracts his mom and Emily goes to get into place in the parade ring in her pocket. Just as Emily is about to round the corner JJ notices she's gone and looks around and back to the parade at the sound of Emily's voice "Jennifer Jareau my whole life I've been alone until I found you. JJ will you be my wife?" JJ tears up "mama say yes!!" Henry tugs on his moms shirt breaking her from her daze. "Yes, yes, yes, I will now get down here and kiss me!"  
Emily jumps from her spot in the parade and the security guides her to her fiancée where they kiss and Henry says "ew"  
They get married one year later at the castle in Disney world with all their friends and families surrounding them.


End file.
